


Let Us Cling Together

by nookr



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Queen Song, M/M, Song: Teo Torriatte (Queen), This is so soft, i'm soft you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookr/pseuds/nookr
Summary: The apocalypse was prevented, humanity survives. Aziraphale's book shop didn't. Crowley offers him to spend the night at his place.





	Let Us Cling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft little song fic I wrote, so I could get to know the characters a bit better. My english is not perfect and i'm still very self conscious about my writing so if you have any advice on that, hit me up! Hope you guys enjoy!!

„You can stay at my place… if you like.“

“I don’t think my side would like that.”

“You don’t have a side anymore; me neither. We’re on our own side. Like Agnes wrote, we have to choose our faces wisely.” Crowley said. The bus came to a halt in front of them and they got on. Crowley gave the driver a look which guaranteed that the driver would drive to London instead of Oxford. Then they sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes, Crowley looked out the window and Aziraphale took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he breathed out and looked at Crowley.

“Crowley, I-“ he started but interrupted himself. Crowley turned his head towards him and waited. When Aziraphale didn’t start talking again, he raised an eyebrow and made a quiet “Hm?”

“I- I’m just so glad that… the apocalypse isn’t happening anymore.” Aziraphale sighed. Both him and Crowley knew that that wasn’t what he actually wanted to say. Crowley didn’t ask any further though and just nodded. Aziraphale tilted his head forwards and looked at his hands. Suddenly, Crowley began to giggle. Aziraphale looked at him in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“Warlock…” Crowley muttered.

“What about him?”

“That boy must’ve had the weirdest possible upbringing with both of us being there.” the demon answered and kept laughing. Aziraphale started grinning.

“And it was all completely pointless, right? I wonder what his parents thought about that. Two completely incompetent people arrive, mess up their child and then just leave again.” he said and giggled.

“I don’t think his parents thought anything at all about that.” Crowley retorted and they broke out into laughter. They laughed for a bit but Aziraphale lost the smile when it came to him that he’s never even been to Crowleys place. And that made him nervous. It wasn’t about him not knowing what it was going to look like. He knew Crowley long enough already so he could already imagine how his flat was going to look like. 

No. This was more about the fact that someone’s place was very private and Aziraphale was unsure about how he should behave. Crowley voluntarily let him intrude in his privacy and it overwhelmed* Aziraphale. [*Naturally it was pretty obvious to Aziraphale that he was madly in love with the demon. But he wasn’t sure if that was also obvious to said demon. That’s what made him nervous.] After all that had happened the past few days he also wasn’t sure about his relationship with Crowley. The demon already said that they weren’t on any sides anymore. But what did that even mean for them? Aziraphale got lost in his thoughts and didn’t even notice how they arrived at a bus-stop in London. Crowley nudged his arm carefully, then pushed him out of the seat when he didn’t react. Aziraphale shuffled around for a second, then gathered himself and got off the bus, Crowley following him closely. They walked to a building complex and entered. After a few steps they arrived at a door, Crowley snapped his fingers and it swung open. After both of them entered, he snapped his fingers again and the door closed and locked itself.

The flat actually kind of looked like how Aziraphale imagined it. It was very minimalistic and with dark walls. Crowley took of his jacket and dropped it on a chair that stood in the floor, then he walked through the flat. Aziraphale followed him.

“Kitchen, Bath, Office, Bedroom. Make yourself at home.” he said and pointed to all the rooms, “I’m going to bed now.” The angel shot him a serious glance.

“Oh right, you don’t really sleep, do you? Well, there are TVs in my office, I’m sure you can entertain yourself?” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded hesitantly. He actually thought about taking a nap for once. But Crowley didn’t seem to have a couch and Aziraphale was unsure about just getting in bed with Crowley. He wouldn’t risk it. Crowley nodded back at him and went to his bedroom. He didn’t close the door completely. Aziraphale sighed quietly and went into Crowley’s office. Some very well cared for plants stood there and Aziraphale started to smile. Crowley actually has a good heart, he thought. When he walked towards the plants though, they started shaking violently. Aziraphale lost the smile again. He didn’t know what he expected.

A drawing behind Crowley’s desk caught his attention. Obviously he recognized the famous motive, the Mona Lisa. It wasn’t a finished painting though, only a sketch. He stepped closer and read the text underneath the drawing. He raised his eyebrows and made an impressed noise. It actually was an original sketch from Da Vinci himself, with a dedication to Crowley. He turned around and noticed a CD-player with a bunch of CDs lying around it. Aziraphale quickly glanced to the bedroom door, he didn’t want to wake Crowley, then back to the CDs. One of it was from _The Velvet Underground_ and Aziraphale briefly considered listening to it. He decided not to and put the album back down. Then he smiled. Crowley always told him how tired he was of all his CDs turning into Best Of _Queen_ -albums and that he was tired of listening to it. But right next to the CD-player were the albums _A Day At The Races_ and _A Night At The Opera_. He took _A Day At The Races_ and opened it, but it was empty. He assumed that it was already in the CD-player so he opened that. But instead there was the _A Night At The Opera_ CD. He sighed and opened the case to that album. But in that case was the CD from _The Velvet Underground_.

“Is it really that hard to put the CD in the right case?” he asked quietly and questioned whether that was the reason why all that Crowley listened to in his car, was _Queen._ Maybe Crowley always put the _Queen_ CDs in the wrong case and forgot about the next time he wanted to listen to music. And when he wanted to listen to Beethoven he only got _Queen_ again. The thought made Aziraphale giggle and when he opened the _The Velvet Underground_ album he found the CD he was looking for. Before he put it in the CD-player, he put all the other CDs in their proper case.

Then the album started with the song _Tie Your Mother Down_ and it blasted at full volume through the entire flat. Aziraphale got startled by the sudden noise and quickly turned the volume down. Then he was looking for the skip-button and pressed it. The song ended but instead of skipping forward, he skipped to the end of the CD and the song _Teo Torriatte_ started playing softly. Aziraphale then let go of the CD-player and placed his hand on the table. He closed his eyes and started listening to the song.

_There’s no one else could warm my heart as much as you_

_Be not gone_

_Let us cling together as the years go by_

_Oh my love, my love_

_In the quiet of the night, let our candle always burn_

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

Aziraphale tilted his head when Freddie Mercury sang the same lyrics but in Japanese. Everything he knew from _Queen_ , he had learned through Crowley. But he had never heard this song before. Crowley probably didn’t like it that much then, but Aziraphale enjoyed the soft melody. He sighed quietly and opened his eyes again. He got scared for a second when he saw something dark out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, it was only Crowley standing in the doorframe. He was only wearing a black shirt and his underwear. Aziraphale quickly looked away.

“Can’t you sleep?” Aziraphale asked carefully but avoided Crowleys gaze.

“Normally I can. But even I wake up when someone blasts _Queen_ at full volume.” Crowley answered but the angel knew that he wasn’t trying to be mean. Aziraphale nodded and looked at his hands. Freddie Mercury continued singing quietly in the background.

_The night grows long, but dreams live on_

“It’s a pretty nice song, huh?” Crowley suddenly asked. Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley smiling at him.

“Yeah… right.” he answered calmly.

_Just close your pretty eyes and you can be with me_

“Crowley, I-“

“Aziraphale, uh-“

Both looked at each other and remained silent for a bit, then they both started smiling.

“You first…” Crowley said. Aziraphale started kneading his hands. This was his chance. He took a deep breath and looked into the demons yellow eyes.

“I… I… loveyou…” he said quickly and looked away.

It was silent again, the only audible thing was Freddie Mercury’s voice. When Crowley didn’t answer, Aziraphale cautiously lifted his head. The demon looked at him, his mouth agape and eyes wide open. Then he slapped his hand against his forehead.

“Idiot!” he yelled and turned his back to Aziraphale. Now Aziraphale’s mouth fell open. Crowley loved him as well.

“And I kept thinking: Hey, maybe you should tell him. Nah, he’s an angel, they just are… that way. As if he could ever fall in love with you.” Crowley started babbling and slapped his forehead again. Then he turned around to Aziraphale again.

“You couldn’t have said that a little earlier, huh?” he asked, “How long have you been keeping that to yourself?” Aziraphale started smiling softly.

“Since that incident with those Nazis in that church.” he answered hesitantly, “When you saved me and my books.” Crowley stared at him.

“Oh.”, was the only thing he said. Aziraphale lost the smile again.

“Why, ‘oh’? Since when are you… I mean…”, he asked slowly. Crowleys face flushed red and he looked away.

_For all, for always_

“Since… uh… give or take… 6000 years, maybe…?” he whispered quietly and avoided Aziraphale’s gaze.

_Let us cling together as the years go by_

_Oh my love, my love_

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale sighed and walked slowly towards the demon. Said demon just stood there like he was frozen solid and let the angel pull him in for a hug.

_In the quiet of the night, let our candle always burn_

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aziraphale asked carefully, when Crowley slowly put his arms around him.

“I’m a demon… we can’t… I mean, your side-“

“We don’t have a side anymore…” Aziraphale repeated the line Crowley had said earlier the same evening.

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

Crowley looked him in the eyes, while the song slowly faded out. Then he leaned in and kissed Aziraphale softly.

The melody of _Tie Your Mother Down_ started again and Crowley quickly snapped his fingers to turn off the CD-player. So they simply stood there for a few minutes* just kissing. [*One of the many advantages of not having to rely on lung capacity.] They only stopped when Crowley started yawning.

“You should go to sleep…” Aziraphale said. Crowley tilted his head and gave a lopsided smile.

“Will you come with me?” Aziraphale only hesitated for a second.

“Let us cling together…” he answered softly and followed Crowley in his bedroom. He snapped his fingers and suddenly wore his pyjamas. His normal clothes lied neatly folded next to the bed. The mattress was still warm when he lied down. Aziraphale really didn’t sleep that much but when Crowley awkwardly put his arm around him, he knew that he was going to sleep very well.

“Love of my life, don’t leave me…” Crowley whispered softly with his eyes already closed.

“Another _Queen_ Song?” Aziraphale asked with a smile.

“Mhm…” hummed Crowley. Both of them enjoyed every second they were just lying there and eventually fell asleep. And for this one night, everything was well.


End file.
